


信

by daizhan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 柏林圍牆倒塌了，蘇聯已經解體。娜塔莉亞想念基爾伯特，伊凡也是。娜塔莉亞不希望哥哥誤會以為自己不愛他。伊凡誤會了。
Relationships: Belarus/Prussia (Hetalia), Belarus/Russia (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia), implied America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	信

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於 2014 年。

伊凡轉醒過來，不像醫療故事的佈景一樣有什麼潔白牆壁低鳴儀器膠囊氣味。他在貼齊喜歡的壁紙的房間裡甦醒，心水的被單罩在身上。上一次睡得這麼昏沉是幾十年前，幾十年間樓起樓塌人亡人衍戰敗又戰，終於光陰帶他回到這張牀，並帶他醒來。

如今一想，昨夜以前的準備不免顯得好笑。他寫了信，給很多人，長長短短，每寫一封便覺得也給那個誰寫上罷，便累積出這麼多封來。想說全寫完後一次寄，既然怎麼也沒寫完，就一直沒去寄，現在信件們仍好端端擱在書案上，邊上乃是集結成一疊。

他摸摸自己的心臟處。

伊凡走到書桌旁，這一小段路程使他憶起自己曾何等健步如飛、迅敏猶豹。他站在桌邊，拿起最新寫好的那封，剝下封蠟掏出內邊的信紙。這封信寫給一個對前面幾十年的他至關緊要而又愛又恨的人，伊凡思索這是為什麼，先前在氣什麼糾結什麼，今天的伊凡能輕易和他結成普通朋友，行禮如儀。也不會在明明和他無關的時刻想起他來。旋即伊凡失去了興趣讀其他的信。

一時之間伊凡並沒有會意過來，屋子沒變小，只是他變健康了，移動起來不如前陣子難熬。才一個晚上的事，伊凡就無病無痛了。外頭的雪堆得像是白色的濕沙漠，或是白色的固體海。他想了一下，便回到房裡換衣服，出去鏟雪。由於目前沒有車，幾天之內也沒什麼要做的事，所以嚴格來說伊凡不是在打發雪，而是利用雪打發時間。

等他病假結束，回到莫斯科市區時，明顯感覺到的，就是就算在最前衛的這裡，也怎麽可能有什麼不同，膝蓋想也知道。他都幾歲了，不是第一次易主，這沒什麼大不了。世界各國的問候捎了進來，塞滿他工作室的信箱，其中甚至有一封夾著機票邀請他去時代廣場跨年。通常他不會說那是辦公室，因為他只會在那裡寫寫詩，畫一些圖。伊凡把機票收進簡貼簿裡，今天已經一月二日了。

現在他可以跟原本的敵國建立外交關係，比如辦理直飛臺北的航班。也可以跟王耀繼續當好朋友，重點是這兩件事能同時發生。

到了晚上，一個人躺在舒適的臥房的溫暖的被窩裡，他很高興這一切都是真的，然後生起氣來。假如喝水或是吃宵夜或是聽廣播也不足以平息怒氣，伊凡就會打開上鎖的抽屜，拿出一封信，點火燒。扔進書桌上的小鐵盆，坐著看他發出更多的熱和光，然後冷卻，烏漆巴黑，物極必反。

他寫了更多的信，一一回覆那些慰問。其中有些對象令他難以充實紙張，而有些人一直沒輪到，比如他討厭得不行的南斯拉夫老弟。然後，對了，現在任何一個俄羅斯人都能隨意出入境，只要成年或獲得監護人許可，並且有錢。伊凡兩個都有。

他去了柏林。

在那裡，他沒有見到基爾伯特。

「布蘭辛斯基先生？」

輕快的伊莉莎白在他身後出聲，繞到他面前來。「伊凡。或是布蘭辛斯基。」他盡量讓自己笑得自然。

「噢，伊凡。」他說。「你也在這裡。」伊莉莎白說：「你在找那個對嗎？」並對著不遠處一道隱形的界線幽然比劃了一下。房子的秩序從那裡分開，甚至連地磚都是不一樣的。當然，他的意思並不是伊凡來找曾經存在那裡的牆，而是那面牆存在的原因。伊凡點了頭，伊莉莎白也跟著點頭。他突然不曉得這是在玩什麼遊戲。

「但是如果你只是想找牆的話，我能帶你去。」

他說的是剩下的那垣牆。伊凡姑且搖搖頭，於是伊莉莎白帶他穿過那個隱形的界線，來到一間咖啡廳，點了兩個派，兩杯茶，一小壺牛奶和一小瓶果醬，靠窗坐下。露天座看起來很愜意，而落地窗跟裝潢讓室內跟室外看起來像是一起的。

「我們也不知道他在哪裡。」伊莉莎白一邊告訴伊凡放砂糖的籃子在哪裡一邊說：「只知道他活著。跟你（you）一樣。」

「基爾伯特。」

「對。」

信已經在莫斯科的工作室等他了，這樣起的頭：

> 親愛的伊凡：

喔，這鐵定是這貨第一次叫他親愛的，顯然他不真心這麼認為，不然早在他們一夥的時候就該這樣叫了。

> 我知道你在找我。

下略。結論就是：請不要來，我也包准你找不到。扯了一大串有的沒的似是而非的，基爾伯特只想說這句而已。假如伊莉莎白沒說謊，那麼，好歹伊凡並沒有被特別虧待。最後：

> 句句屬實（sincerely）
> 
> 基爾伯特

沒蓋郵戳。

兩年後，為了避免重複的摺疊與伸展把紙張纖維破壞殆盡，伊凡把信紙攤開和信封各放進一張透明資料夾內頁，裝成一本只有兩頁的文件，帶在身上。他不再像過去一陣子那麼頻繁和姊妹見面，這天甚至是從那以來首次私下見到娜塔莉亞。

他站在一片夢幻的塗鴉前，除了牆以外的事物都籠罩在白、灰與不同顏色但彩度相近的雪色裡，只有牆塗得花花綠綠，像聖誕老人的彩帶側臥在一望無際的凍土當中，雪花從天頂緩緩飄落。

娜塔莉亞一語不發地面向圍牆遺跡站著，那麼他是彩帶旁邊的小雪人。輕微的風雪聲掩蓋了伊凡的來蹤，專注的娜塔莉亞，平靜的娜塔莉亞，伊凡所不認識的娜塔莉亞。

他總是穿著單薄又不便遠行的衣服。

他們曾在某個時期共同屬於托里斯與菲利克斯的家庭。在姊妹相繼歐化的那時候，伊凡屬於王耀。這一時期的隔閡一直作用到了幾乎是昨天。

擊敗了托里斯、向娜塔莉亞伸出手的伊凡被重新站起來的基爾伯特的劍刺到一旁，那場面很帥，咬牙切齒、嘴唇發紫的基爾伯特，由於掛的彩而更帥，旋即又是莫斯科與條頓一場渾仗。後來娜塔莉亞，拍拍裙子，整理髮帶，撿起佩劍隨伊凡離開了。

但是他不會忘掉一剎那，娜塔莉亞眼裡閃逝的詫異跟不確定。

還有他動了動的蒼白嘴唇吐出了：「哥？」

立陶宛語。

伊凡未曾揮別孤獨的過去。

娜塔莉亞整個人包在風衣裡，露出那雙黑色長靴，脖子圍著針織圍巾，白色麻花間有幾隻由無數心型的勾畫成的綠色麋鹿穿梭，頭上戴了一頂皮革雪帽，實實嚴嚴地遮住耳朵。他大概從來沒穿得這麼應景過，況且從前，只要有屋子待的時候，總大費周章把室內烘得很暖。

把古典稚氣的蕾絲、馬甲、荷葉邊、蝴蝶結統統去掉之後，娜塔莉亞看上去就像任何一個尋常的現代女孩，皮膚白了點，可能從更北或更西的哪兒來。來見滯留在洪流的某個閥的那邊沒能一起渡來的故人的舟。

「娜塔莉——」結果伊凡抖了抖肩膀，拉開步伐，這時娜塔莉亞轉過身來，他的魂魄一直在那漂亮的軀殼裡沒有出竅。於是他們視線對個正著，兩顆藏青色眼珠彷彿映出了一個鬼魂。

「……哥。」

他有點慌忙地走過來，後來甚至跑了起來，踩出兩行間距略遠的腳印子。

「哥！等一下，哥！」

鬼魂不一會兒便消散了。

一如往常的追逐，也以娜塔莉亞揪住伊凡讓他仆街結尾。伊凡跌進又軟又溼的新雪裡，而娜塔莉亞已經往後退開。

第二輪信已經寫到娜塔莉亞，第一輪的娜塔莉亞已成灰。這兩封信都被留白佔去了大半空間。

伊凡翻過身來看他的妹妹和自己隔幾步遠，捏著鐵灰色手套的指管。幾年前伊凡在阿爾瑪－阿塔買下他們，雙手垂掛小掛球，左手背上畫著黃色五芒星。這值得好幾盒雞蛋或好幾條麵包，但買東西是在看運氣。他花掉一張購物券回到旅館，多吃幾頓節儉的就是了。

除了伊凡以外的人都能和娜塔莉亞平順地交談，甚至阿爾弗雷德有時也能。當他向阿爾弗雷德坦白覺得自己其實受到妹妹討厭，對方為他點了一根事後煙。「我說，人事總有分合。」

他曾抱住他並告訴他我們現在已經是一國了。娜塔莉亞在他懷裡安分下來，停止求生。

「當然，首先得整理好過去。」

他接下那根煙把火星戳進阿爾弗雷德臉頰。

「哥？」他似乎想拉伊凡起來，但又不能篤定地伸出手。他還希望乾脆再回到婚姻的話題上好了，至少他曉得怎麽應付，也就是一味地逃，直到時間到或有人來拯救他脫離妹妹的魔掌。

這一個遲疑的娜塔莉亞和那一個瘋癲的娜塔莉亞都不是他要的。他來這裡見基爾伯特，但這裡沒有基爾伯特，只有基爾伯特的娜塔莉。就是他想要的那個娜塔莉亞，專注，平靜，才氣縱溢。他看中一位天使，卻得到一個瘋子。他以為天使瘋了，但瘋子在別人身邊依舊是天使，壯麗的翅膀，溫柔的光環，睿智的心。

——噢，伊凡，你也在這裡。我們也不知道他在哪裡，只知道他還活著。跟你們一樣。

沾到眼鼻的雪融了。

他恨這兩個人，一定是的。他恨這兩個人在一起，一定是的。他恨他們排擠他，怎麼可能不是。

「哥，」娜塔莉亞蹲下，撿起伊凡的手試圖再站起來，伊凡枯著不動。他搖搖哥哥的手臂，脫掉兩人的手套，他的手像冰淇淋一樣冷硬。然而他要融化他。娜塔莉亞用雙手握緊伊凡的一隻手，把他扶到臉旁，細心地讓手掌貼上自己的臉頰，讓指尖藏到耳罩底下。「我知道，你是來找你的新娘，對嗎？」

伊凡哭了出來。

「我的新娘已經嫁給德國人了。」

「不，德國人只是兄弟（brother）。他只想成為俄羅斯的妻子。」

娜塔莉亞呼出的白霧時而掩蓋他的嘴型，伊凡不明白是否當真是那一張嘴回答了他。指腹下的顴骨實實在在地堅硬著，不是一個能壓扁的娃娃。拇指根部壓在他唇角，時而有風掠過。

「娜塔莉。」

「娜塔莉亞。」

「娜塔莉亞。」

如果說你現在正在哪裡看著，我但願那不是天國，而就在這裡。

如果這是天使應你的願施展的魔法，那我願你在天國。

那我願魔法失效，你復活人間。

我親愛的聖徒。

列車向東，溫勻駛入源於夢的夜晚，像一串金飾沉入墨水。娜塔莉亞和伊凡為暖氣卸下的衣裝一併放在前一排空位，妹妹瓷白的手睡在了微微左傾的裙襬。左側的平坦風景終於化作沉穩坦然的黑暗，映出他自己的身影。鏡子裡伊凡靜如止水地看過來，呼喚著任誰都好為我敞開這個柵。

他盡可能不擾動到娜塔莉亞，又要打開掛在窗勾上的包包拿東西，便停在一個不平衡的姿勢良久，半邊慵懶而放鬆，另半邊卻張裂到了極致。總算拎出了傢伙，沒裝多少細軟的背包搖晃了兩回。

上下緣襯著飾紋的米色紙張在頸部和臀部各有道平整的摺痕，左右兩端的末節都龜裂了，像花瓣一樣蜿曲出了甜甜軟軟的裂口。晃晃的燈扔在塑膠活頁上，打出澄澄的光像刀劍一樣橫擺在那。

> 親愛的伊凡：

光說不練的人。

宛如鐵的字一路漫向遼遠的東方，總是藏著更早的太陽的方向。剛寫下去的時候這些肯定都與本人一般嚴謹又剛強，伊凡卻無法阻止這一切生鏽泛黃，時間的病閃逝，擴散而生根在了每一絲毫維。這封信像橫渡了好幾世紀那麼陳舊，都只是愛惜造成的傷。

愛總是觸摸，淺淺的觸摸是癢，深深的觸摸是痛。

娜塔莉亞小了一號的手開上枯謝的溝渠來，打亂了反光的形狀。

「他寫信給你。」

「嗯。」

「從哪裡寄的？」

伊凡翻到信封那頁：「不曉得。」

他抵住自己的心，自我哄著別去想娜塔莉亞此時的眼神。他纖長睫毛和彩虹一樣翹，和激石上的水一樣變得無形，散沫於大氣，沈默旁觀撫觸不著的人。他一如往常沒有表情……再來伊凡隱約想到，是因為不曉得妹妹有什麼表情，才想他不會有表情。

許久，娜塔莉亞收回手，又過會兒，正到伊凡想為他翻頁時，發覺妹妹已然真正睡去。

**Author's Note:**

> 一個吃氣氛的人類設定，同樣寫於 2014 年，當時即為本文 free talk：
> 
> 那麼，這是一個時髦小巧但確實成人的娜塔莉亞   
> 也是個靴子女孩，不過是黑色的靴子   
> 穿著灰藍色風衣，手插在口袋裡，部份的瀏海蓋到了眼睛，身上沒有任何一個蝴蝶結，口袋裡可能有煙 
> 
> 手肘曲著，肩膀也稍微挺了起來 
> 
> 隨時都能俐落地走開，搭上某個人的車，往長路去，一面聽廣播，一面哼歌 
> 
> 在微乎其微的時刻笑起來，又很快淡去，望向搖下玻璃的窗外 
> 
> 這個司機是基爾伯特  
> 黑色皮外套的基爾伯特，裡頭穿著一件白色短衫，外套上別了幾個銀環子  
> 一邊比弄著什麼手勢一邊開車，也很開心在唱歌  
> 如果下雨，就隨著雨刷的節奏操口技，開開心心地駕車
> 
> 他們正要去拜訪伊凡  
> 把他拖出獨處的小房子來，曬太陽，跳舞，玩雪


End file.
